Self-adhesive compositions for use in cleaning applications are a new and exciting technology. For example, the Scrubbing Bubbles® Toilet Gel product that is manufactured and sold by S.C. Johnson & Son, Inc. (Racine, Wis.) provides users with a way to clean and freshen their toilet without the use of a cage, or other device to support the cleaning product. Currently, the Toilet Gel product is dispensed using an applicator which has a button that may be depressed during a simultaneous forward pushing motion. The applicator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,406.
While the currently-available Toilet Gel product has achieved substantial commercial success in markets around the world, the inventors have surprisingly observed that this product may not have such a wide appeal as it has been discovered that some potential customers may shy away from the product due to confusion over the proper method of use of the applicator, rather than based on applicability of the gel product alone. Even more surprising, such learning comes despite the existing applicator providing a relatively uniform and consistent dose of product. Further, there may be certain limitations to the types of products which may be dispensed with such an applicator.
To address this newly discovered problem, a more simplified dispensing system is described herein.